


神经病

by zhililing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhililing/pseuds/zhililing
Summary: “我没病！”基尔伯特中气十足地喊。“没病走两步！”隔壁传来了王耀的声音。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	神经病

**Author's Note:**

> ※本文由此账号主的毛绒小熊代写，账号主不想学习已经疯了

很不错。怎么看都很不错。今天基尔伯特的心情很不错，小鸟都跟着一起叽叽喳喳地不知道在唱着些什么，而基尔伯特甚至都不在意一跳一跳的小鸟给他的脑袋带来的无规律的冲击，只是自顾自哼着歌。  
“基尔今天好像很开心的样子啊。”  
于是在基尔伯特眼里伊万似乎也变得很不错了起来。说起来，今天天气也挺不错的。阳光很好，但是又不会太热。伊万带着他一贯的微笑，似乎也没有什么奇怪的打算。真的很不错，基尔伯特甚至想走过去揉一揉那个奶金色的脑袋，于是他就这么做了。摸起来的手感让本大爷很喜欢！基尔伯特继续哼着歌。伊万看起来非常困惑，但是基尔伯特并不在意。他上上下下打量着这个高大的斯拉夫人，让后者有些不好意思地不知道该怎么摆放自己的手脚，然后十分满意转头就打算走。  
“等一下，不要走嘛！”  
理所当然地基尔伯特被伊万拽住了。不提基尔伯特反常的举动，他也大抵要被伊万拽住的。但是今天这并不能破坏基尔伯特的好心情。早上的时候他把洗好的衣服晾了出去，被子也一起一定已经晒得蓬松又温暖。而且今天基尔伯特在出门前也收到了罗德里赫给他寄的巧克力蛋糕，附带写了一些阴阳话的小卡片（当然，看都没看就被扔在了一边）。当然最重要的是今天开完会可以久违地和费里西安诺他们一起喝酒了！没有比这更让基尔伯特开心的事情了。伊万没能破坏基尔伯特的好心情。伊万暂时还不能破坏基尔伯特的好心情。  
“今天的基尔好奇怪哦。”  
当然。本大爷这么快乐的时候可不多，尤其是被你这家伙看到的时候格外不多。基尔伯特一边想着一边在心里盘算怎么才能说点怪话应付伊万一下，最好是那种能给对方迎头一闷棍的，这样自己就可以立刻离开，继续一个人快乐得不得了了。  
“没什么，本大爷只是在想，你也可以算是个好男人啊。”别的姑且不论，起码体格是合格了的。脸也算端正。算端正吧。就是胖了一点，但是也没有很胖。总的来说也还算不错，基尔伯特看着眼前这个男人胡思乱想。给他说点好话听听也许能打发走他，基尔伯特迅速给自己的胡思乱想找了一个不错的借口。  
“……啊？什么，基尔你生病了吗？果然生病了吧？”伊万开始去摸基尔伯特的脑门，摸过还觉得不过瘾手又伸向了基尔伯特扣得结结实实的第一个衬衫纽扣，从脖子那一颗解开到胸口，但是他没摘手套，鬼知道他摸了个什么。深呼吸，人不能发怒，不能因小失大，不能因为一颗老鼠屎坏了一锅粥，不能因为这点小事毁了如此美好的一天，基尔伯特在心里默念，就当被狗咬了，虽然狗还没开始咬，但也快了。  
“我没病！”基尔伯特中气十足地喊。  
“没病走两步！”隔壁传来了王耀的声音。神经病啊，基尔伯特想。但是基尔伯特还是走了两步。虽然他目的是从伊万旁边离开。他放低了音量，“公共场合，管好你自己的手。”  
“可是这都怪基尔你说奇怪的话。管好你自己的嘴。”  
基尔伯特非常夸张地张开嘴然后紧紧闭上，转身准备立刻离开。……但是又被伊万拽住了。“还有，用那样热切的目光看着我……管好你自己的眼睛。”伊万补充。  
行吧。行，你说什么是什么，我生气我就输了，基尔伯特想。于是他闭上眼睛。反正他们用来开会的这座楼也用了好几十年，闭着眼睛他也不会撞到墙。基尔伯特转身准备立刻离开。  
……但是伊万拽住了他。基尔伯特想骂人了，三回啊，整整三回！基尔伯特开始在心里骂人，全然不顾数十秒之前他还在想生气就输了。他已经不在乎输不输了，毕竟已经他自己输给这家伙很多次了。在各种方面。基尔伯特很想一边恶狠狠地瞪着伊万同时坚决而干脆地辱骂他，但是这就又需要他睁开眼睛又需要他张开嘴，这违反了他刚刚给自己建立的规则。所以他只是被伊万温柔（目前来说，还算温柔）而又坚定地拽住，搂在了怀里。  
如果只是这样的话还可以接受，基尔伯特想。伊万暂时还没有下一步的行动。基尔伯特倒也乐得倚在他身上。虽然这个状态也只持续了数秒。  
然后基尔伯特的耳朵就被热热的手心裹住了。隔着手套的皮革和厚厚的手掌和手套的皮革基尔伯特听见伊万说，他上次听了本田讲东方文化，非礼勿视非礼勿言非礼勿听，这样就齐啦！  
神经病！  
基尔伯特转过头来就一边骂着一边拍开伊万的手，顺带把他刚刚就酝酿好的恶狠狠的眼神也一起丢在了伊万身上。  
基尔伯特的好心情在接下来的几个小时内彻底离开了他。可能在当天也很难再回来了。这都怪东亚人，基尔伯特想。  
基尔伯特想得没错，伊万揉着自己的手想。


End file.
